Neon Nights
Neon Nights |-|About the Neon Room=The Neon Room is the place we were thrown into after the pizzeria was destroyed and haunted by the Phantom. It is where we reside currently and is filled with our aura, which is bright neon colours, a human being would be blinded by the light of our home, and that is why we are safe... For now. |-|About the Phantom=The Phantom destroyed our pizzeria. Haunted it. Waiting for a human being or an animatronic to come in, it wants new visitors, to play with them, but it's games aren't safe. Hide. |-|About the Storm=The Storm helped the Phantom rip down our pizzeria. They hover over the pizzeria that the Phantom haunts and guards it from any threats. Although it'll let in a visitor for the Phantom from time to time. |-|About the Pizzeria=A torn up pizzeria that resides about a mile from the Neon Room. It was once called Neon's Fun House, but ever since the tragedy of the Phantom and the Storm happened it was lost, forgotten, the animatronics were just thrown away to rot. |-|Group Rules= !!The most important rules are listed first!! # NO bullying or harassing others, if it is seen happening you will be BANNED with no chance of return. # NO offensive speech (racial slurs, etc) you will be KICKED from Neon Nights for 3 days. # Treat your fellow animatronics with RESPECT if you are seen bullying or harassing (follows along with #1) you will be BANNED or KICKED with a chance of return, depending on the situation. # Keep cussing/cursing to a minimum if you are seen disobeying this rule, you will be MUTED for a day (or more depending on how bad situation is) |-|Roleplay Rules= # NO godmodding. This means to never run out of energy, kill uncontrollably, not being able to get hurt, etc. If this is seen happening once you will be WARNED, but if seen happening again you will be KICKED for 2 days. # NO roleplaying as other's characters. This means you cannot make other's characters do something they didn't say they did. It isn't fair. If this is seen happening you will be WARNED, you get three warnings, but if continuously happening you will be MUTED and/or KICKED. # NO roleplaying sexual scenes. (detailed mating, etc) you will be KICKED if seen happening. # NO disrespecting your fellow animatronics. If happening you will be WARNED, but if it is just character personality, it will be allowed. |-|Character Rules= # Your character CAN'T be perfect, add some flaws, they need to be bad at atleast THREE things. # Character designs HAVE to have neon colours, and/or glowing parts. # Neon Nights HIGHLY suggests creating character reference sheets, it'll help you when drawing your character or, trying to analyze how your character looks. |-|What's Expected of You='YOU' the ROLEPLAYER is expected to OBEY ALL rules created and to have your OC be within the GUIDELINES of creation. You are expected to roleplay well, and to have personality. You are expected to RESPECT other and to be RESPECTED |-|Lead Star= |-|Backup Stars= |-|Funtimes= |-|Rockstars= |-|Plushies= |-|Out of Order= |-|The Broke= |-|Art Gallery= Tangle Battle Stance.gif| Placeholder Tangle Battle Stance.gif| Placeholder Tangle Battle Stance.gif| Placeholder Tangle Battle Stance.gif| Placeholder |-|Polls=Insert poll here |-|Fun Quotes="Quote" |-|Neon Night's Lore Quotes="Quote" |-|Inspirational Quotes="Never choose the path of The Broke- Your memories will fade, but to stay with us? You memories will only grow brighter as you hang the lights of Neon around them. |-|Joining= * OC Name * Discord User&Tag * OC Gender * OC Species * Desired Rank * Roleplay Ex. * Why you wish to join |-|Visitation= * OC Name * OC Species * Why you wish to visit * Duration of Visit |-|Leaving= * OC Name * Discord User&Tag * Rank * Why you wish to leave * Goodbyes |-|Absence= * OC Name * Discord User&Tag * OC Rank * Reason for absence * Duration of absence * Date of return Coding was done entirey by Willownerd, this format is not f2u and cannot be used for the creator wishes for it to remain original. Category:Heavy-Lore Pizzeria Category:Jumpscare-Pizzeria Category:Non-traditional Pizzeria Category:Discord Pizzeria